Zwierzogród Wybrany
by Shiroyasha97
Summary: Nie będę tu nic nikomu streszczał czy spoilerował. Jeśli ktoś chce to przeczyta sobie prolog spodoba się to tu zostanie a jak nie to już więcej nie odwiedzi tego fanfika. Sam jeszcze do końca nie wiem czy tytuł będzie adekwatny do treści ale na razie tylko na taki wpadłem.
**Bez zbędnych słów zapraszam do czytania. Jak coś się nie podoba, będzie źle napisane czy coś w ten deseń to proszę dajcie znać w komentarzach.**

 **Prolog**

To był chyba najlepszy dzień mojego życia. Minęło piętnaście lat odkąd zacząłem uczęszczać na lekcje karate i to dziś pierwszy raz w życiu udało mi się położyć mojego senseia na łopatki. Hmm a może to dlatego, że jest już w podeszłym wieku, ee tam to nie ma znaczenia mistrz to mistrz he he. Ale jest też inny powód dla którego jestem szczęśliwy, a mianowicie to dziś mam zamiar się oświadczyć mojej dziewczynie. Wiem, że przyjmie to "zaproszenie" ponieważ jesteśmy ze sobą od pięciu lat.

 _Jest godzina hmm.. niech spojrzę na zegarek. 17:14 a to jeszcze kupa czasu, kolacja na 20, więc teraz szybciutko do mieszkania się przygotować._

O tej godzinie pełno jest ludzi na ulicach, ale jeszcze tylko dwie godziny i nikt by nie pomyślał, że jest to to samo miasto. Udało mi się dobiec do przystanku i w ostatniej chwili wejść do mojego autobusu. Ja to mam dziś farta. Jak zwykle o tej porze brak miejsc siedzących, więc stoję. Przystanek, wsiada znajoma twarz i od razu do mnie podchodzi.

-Kopę lat mordo - zawołał wesoło - Dziś twój wielki dzień, co? I jak się czujesz przed wielkim występem? Zdenerwowany?

-Cześć Drake - uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie - Taaak wielki dzień, chwila prawdy nazywaj to jak chcesz. Czy jestem zdenerwowany hmmm pomyślmy dziś z rana byłem bardzo spokojny, ale godzina po godzinie zdenerwowanie i strach otaczają mnie coraz bardziej. Muszę się pilnować, żeby nie popuścić - powiedziałem poważnym głosem

-Ha ha ha - roześmiał się Drake - Ty to jesteś zabawny. Ale nie bój żaby, to jest twoja wymarzona dziewczyna, sam mi to mówiłeś. Po za tym nie bój się, ze mną było tak samo, a patrz teraz mam najlepszą żonę pod słońcem i drugie dziecko w drodze.

-Noo niby tak, ale wiesz każdy człowiek jest inny. Mam nadzieję, że nie palnę jakieś gafy. - powiedziałem przejęty

-Dasz radę. Dobra mój przystanek. - Drake wyszedł z autobusu i odwrócił się jeszcze trzymając w górze zaciśnięte kciuki - Trzymam kciuki - krzyknął - Ha ha ha.

Uśmiechnąłem się tylko do niego, bo bałem się, że jak coś powiem to mi żołądek wyskoczy.

 **Kilka minut później**

Autobus był już prawie pusty kiedy nadszedł czas na mój przystanek. Ale co tu się dziwić mieszkam w niespokojnej dzielnicy miasta. Pełno tu chuliganów i innego rodzaju skinheadów czy nazistów. Ja miałem to szczęście, że nigdy mnie nie zaczepili i dziś znów się ono do mnie uśmiechnęło i mogłem spokojnie dojść do mieszkania. Wpadłem szybko do mieszkania i spojrzałem na zegarek na nadgarstku

 _17:32 hmm to będzie koło czterdziestu minut na całkowite przygotowania, plus minus pięć minut, czyli będzie koło godziny 18:13. To zaczynamy._

 **Po 38 minutach**

18:11 niezły czas. Mam jeszcze grubo ponad godzinę. Pierścionek - jest. Garnitur -jest. Pełne gacie - nie ma. Dobrze wszystko na swoim miejscu. Jedziemy z tym koksem.

 **Przystanek autobusowy niedaleko mieszkania**

 _18:26 no gdzie on jest już dawno po czasie. Jak tak dalej pójdzie to będę musiał zasuwać na piechotę, a nie chciałbym się spocić. O jest! W końcu._

 **Przystanek autobusowy niedaleko restauracji**

 _18:50 no to jeszcze kupa czasu. Posiedzę tu sobie chwile i odpocznę_

Na ulicy wieje pustakami, a nie mówiłem, że miasto będzie niepodobne do siebie sprzed dwóch godzin, ale nie ma co się dziwić. Jest weekend późna godzina wszyscy albo na jakiejś imprezie, albo siedzą w domu i się relaksują. Tylko jakiś jeden dziwny niski koleś z jakimś kijem w ręku chodzi po drugiej stronie ulicy i wymachuje wspomnianym kijem.

 **18:53**

 _Boże jak ten czas wolno leci. Myślałem, że minęły już wieki, a tu tylko trzy minuty._

Dziwny koleś przeszedł na moją stronę ulicy wciąż wymachując owym kijem. Chyba zaraz usnę, ciężko mi utrzymać powieki w górze *huuuaaa* **_(czy jak kolwiek dźwięk ziewania brzmi)_** nic się chyba nie stanie jak się chwilę zdrzemnę... mam..dzieje..a...as.

 **19:15**

PIK! PIK! PIK! Obudził mnie dziwny wysoki powtarzający się z dużą częstotliwością dźwięk. Dziwne nie pamiętam żebym nastawił budzik.

-Tak! Tak! Nareszcie po tylu latach i trudach w końcu znalazłem zdolnego! - usłyszałem czyiś zadowolony głos.

Rozglądnąłem się i nikogo nie zauważyłem, wtedy spojrzałem w dół i ujrzałem dziwnego jegomościa z tym jego kijem z którego wydobywał się ów denerwujący dźwięk. Przyjrzałem mu się uważniej i zauważyłem, że jest on bardzo niski nawet jak na człowieka, miał może nie cały jeden metr wzrostu. Może to karzeł? Na głowie już prawie w ogóle nie miał włosów, tylko jakieś siwe strąki, nos miał długi, malutkie oczy głęboko zapadnięte w czaszkę, wory pod tymi oczami i cała masa zmarszczek.

-Przepraszam czy mógłbym w czymś pomóc - spytałem się uprzejmie jednocześnie trochę się od niego oddalając

 **19:16**

-Jak się cieszę, że pytasz - zawołał zadowolony - Oczywiście, że możesz mi pomóc. I mamy już mało czasu, ale dzięki twojemu zaoferowaniu pomocy uda się to zrobić znacznie szybciej. Hi hi hi do przejścia już mało czasu, ale jesteś zdolnym, więc nie będziesz miał z tym problemów hi hi hi.

 _Zdolnym? Przejścia? O co temu kolesiowi chodzi. Chyba zaczynam się bać._

\- Przepraszam, ale chyba mnie pan z kimś pomylił - powiedziałem ostrożnie

-Nie, nie nie. Hi hi hi P.E.K.K.A. nigdy się nie myli - tu lekko wskazał tę swoją pałkę - Zaraz nadejdzie czas. Hi hi hi.

 **19:17**

Zza rogu wyjechało auto i mając włączone długie światła zaczęło jechać w naszą stronę.

-O w mordę jeża hi hi hi - powiedział mały ludek - Nie sądziłem, że znajdą nas kiedy przejście się już prawie otworzyło.

-Znaleźli nas!? Kto to jest? I kim pan w ogóle jest?! - zawołałem zdenerwowany i przestraszony _Nie chcę tu ginąć_ przeszło mi przez myśl.

-Szybko młody za ławkę - krzyknął karzeł i pchnął mnie za ławkę na której sobie siedziałem.

Przeleciałem przez oparcie i uderzyłem się w głowę. Chyba uznałem jakiegoś wstrząsu, bo aż mi się ciemno przed oczami zrobiło. Zauważyłem tylko jakiś kształt, który przeleciał nade mną i uderzył w ścianę obok. Tak to był ten koleś. Auto wjechało w niego i uderzająca go siła posłała go na przeciwległą ścianę. Auto wjechało w ławkę niszcząc ją doszczętnie, poczułem jak coś ostrego wbija mi się nogę, to chyba był kawałek deski, ale ni minęła chwila, a juz o tym zapomniałem, bo masywne auto przygniotło mi swymi tylnymi kołami drugą nogę łamiąc w niej chyba wszystkie kości.

-AAAAAAAAA - krzyknąłem z bólu

 _Czy tak będzie wyglądać moja śmierć? A miał być taki piękny dzień._

Z oczu wypłynęły mi łzy. Z auta ktoś wysiadł i stanął nade mną.

-Jak to dobrze, że to byłeś ty. - usłyszałem znajomy głos _To nie może być.._ \- Jeszcze tylko godzina, a bylibyśmy już narzeczonymi. Kto by pomyślał, że z ciebie taka beksa ha ha ha

 **19:18**

-Marry? To ty? Szybko zadzwoń na pogotowie. Ja tu zaraz umrę - poznałem po głosie moją dziewczynę, dzięki Bogu jestem urato... zaraz zaraz co ona tu robi w tym samochodzie, czyżby..

-Ha ha ha! Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, byłam z tobą tylko dlatego, że było podejrzenie, że jesteś zdolnym i wysiłek się opłacił - powiedziała szyderczo

-Marry dlaczego...

-A kończy juz te zbędne śpiewki daj mi pistolet - jakiś cień podszedł do Marry i podał jej oczekiwany przedmiot - Tu się kończy twoja przygoda

BANG! Poczułem jak coś rozrywa mi ramię i całe moje ciało przeszła kolejna dawka bólu

-AAAAAAA

-Ha ha ha! Oj jaki ty jesteś zabawny, ale kończymy już to przedstawienie - Marry wycelowała mi w głowę pistolet - Sayonara. - zamknąłem oczy w oczekiwaniu na koniec

BANG! Nic nie poczułem, więc tak wygląda śmierć. W sumie to nawet fajne uczucie chłód rozprzestrzenia się po twoim ciele i czujesz jakby coś cie ciągnęło. Otworzyłem oczy i zobaczyłem, że siedzi na mnie ten karzeł i wbił we mnie ten swój kij. Miał ranę od strzału na ciele. Musiał mnie zasłonić, ale co to da i tak zaraz poleci druga kulka, która zakończy mój żywot. Facet spojrzał na mnie swoimi małymi oczkami i wypluwając krew powiedział

-Hi ekh hi już za późno. Stało się. - powiedział ogromnie z siebie zadowolony i rzekł do mnie - Uratuj Zwierzogród ekh.. ekh.. Znajdź Judy ona ci pomoże

-Zatrzymać go - usłyszałem jeszcze głos Marry, ale wydawał się bardzo odległy

 **19:19**

Poczułem nagle ogromne przeciążenie na swoimi ciele. Jakby coś z ogromną prędkością i przyspieszeniem ciągnęło mnie w przestworza. Przeciążenie było tak duże, że straciłem przytomność.

* * *

 _Ała moja głowa. Gdzie ja jestem i czemu jeszcze żyje._

Rozglądając się zauważyłem, że leże w jakiejś ciemnej uliczce.

 _Musieli myśleć, że umarłem dlatego mnie tutaj porzucili._

O dziwo noga i w ogóle nic mnie już nie bolało. Z przyzwyczajania popatrzyłem na zegarek na moim lewym nadgarstku. Nie było tam zegarka, ale za to był coś innego. Duża łapa pokryta czarną sierścią. Z przerażeniem popatrzyłem na resztę swojego ciała i zauważyłem, że wyglądało podobnie. Całe pokryte czarną sierścią i na dodatek miałem OGON!

 _Co tu się dzieje? Tracę oddech uff uff Spokojnie spokojnie oddychaj głęboko, niech powietrze dostaje się do płuc. To z pewnością jakiś żart, zaraz wyskoczy facet z ukrytą kamera i krzyknie Mamy cię! Tak, tak to z pewnością ukryta kamera. Tylko dlaczego czuję ogon i dlaczego czuję, że on pomaga mi utrzymać równowagę. Szybko jakieś lustro szyba, cokolwiek!_

Po chwili udało mi się znaleść w śmietniku potłuczone lustro. To co tam zobaczyłem odebrało mi całkowicie mowę, a żołądek podszedł mi do gardła.

 _To nie możliwe. To nie możliwe że zmieniłem się w PANTEREPANTERE ! To jest jakaś niedorzeczność, muszę wyjść na ulice._

Gdy oczy przyzwyczaiły już się do słońca zobaczyłem coś przez co oczy zrobiły mi się wielkie jak spodki. Po ulicach chodziły ZWIERZĘTA W UBRANIACH I NA DWÓCH NOGACH. Coś tu jest nie tak. Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę jak mi jest zimno, na dworze padał lekki śnieg.. zaraz zaraz śnieg? Przecież był środek LATA! Oddychaj Oddychaj. Już wiem czemu starsze pokolenie zasłaniało oczy młodszym gdy te na mnie patrzyły. Byłem nagi. Szybko zasłoniłem rękami, a raczej łapami swoje przyrodzenie. Gdyby nie to futro to pewnie bym zamarzł na śmierć

-Przepraszam bardzo, ale do obnoszenia się nago są specjalnie do tego wytyczone miejsca. W innym przypadku łamie Pan prawo. Pójdzie Pan z nami, proszę nie stawiać oporu.

Odwróciłem się i zauważyłem dwóch nosorożców stojących za mną. Jeden z nich trzymał kajdanki w rękach. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie jestem ani co tu się dzieje i nie chciałem mieć z tutejszą policją na pieńku, więc bez przeszkód dałem się skuć. Na szczęście panowie policjanci byli tak wyrozumiali, że zapięli mi ręce z przodu nie z tyłu. Wszedłem spokojnie do policyjnego SUV-a i po chwili byliśmy już w drodze.

 _Muszę znaleźć tę Judy. Stary mówił, że ona mi pomoże. Boże w co ja się wpakowałem._

 ** _CDN_**

 **No i to na razie tyle dajcie znać czy się podoba czy nie :P**


End file.
